tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Lamush gra-Beshkar
|image1 = File:Axe dota fanart by g tale-d9ycxxw.png |caption1 = Lamush, the Half-Orc |race = Orsimer/Reachwoman |gender = Female |age = 26(1E 139) |height = 2.08 meters |weight = 110 kgs |status = Alive |date_of_birth = 1E 113 |place_of_birth = Crun Beshkar, The Reach |family = Grulmog (Father) Eimi Wartoge (Mother) Bakel gro-Dursa (Half-Brother) Kurdan gro-Grulmog (Half-Brother) |factions = The Oshcrun Tribe |class = Warrior }} ' ''', daughter of the Orc Chieftain Grulmog and the Reachwoman Eimi Wartoge, is a half-breed Orcish warrior. She is his only daughter and only half-breed child. History Backstory Lamush was born into the Oshcrun Tribe, her father being the chief and her mother being a Reachwoman Blood-kin. Her bloodlust led her to join her tribes raiding parties from a young age and she was quick to be allowed to undergo the Ritual of Blood and passed through after completing it at the hands of their Shaman. One of her step-mothers, her father's Heart-Wife Dursa, killed herself after years of emotional abuse by Grulmog and the rest of the tribe for her son's, Bakel gro-Dursa's, failure and exile. She left the tribe to travel and find Bakel to tell him of his mother's fate shortly after, although her father promised to keep the gates open for her return. Ballad of the High King Lamush heard of an Orcish tribe causing trouble in northeastern Skyrim. She figured that it might be where her brother, Bakel gro-Dursa, has been in hiding since his exile. She scoured high and low for it and eventually found the stronghold atop Mount Sheave. She had felt eyes on her long before reaching the gates of the stronghold. It was obvious that the Akul Khazak stronghold knew that she was coming and let her go up unopposed. The main gates was guarded by two wooden watchtowers where Lamush could see archers pointing their bows at her. She stood before the gate of their stronghold and demanded to be let in. A heavily armored Orc recognized her as a member of the Oshcrun Tribe and refused to let her in despite all her attempts to convince him. Seeing no other option, she invoked the Code of Malacath and demanded a duel with the stronghold's champion in order to be allowed unmolested entry. After a few moments, the heavily armored Orc revealed himself as the champion Boruus gro-Muluur and met Lamush outside the stronghold for their duel. They exchanged numerous blows, but after a well placed strike she removed his helmet and left him with a nasty injury on his already disfigured face. Still, Boruus refused to surrender. Lamush was about to finish him off when Boruus' mother interrupted the duel and convinced the red orc to stand down. With the duel won, Lamush entered the stronghold. She headed straight for the chief's longhouse. She wanted to see if her suspicions were correct. The guards outside the stronghold stopped her entry on orders of the chief. She pressured them and confirmed that Bakel was their chieftain. They seemed to be too scare of him to defy his orders got her to leave the longhouse courtyard. She went about her business and visited the smithy, but only received the cold shoulder. Everyone in the stronghold was trying to ignore her. Furious, she stormed back to the longhouse and yelled for Bakel to face her. A little girl was the first to show herself, she warned Lamush not to make her father angry. The she-orc ignored the warning and continued to challenge the chief. Boruus' mother came to fetch the girl, Durzha, just as the doors of the stronghold swung open by a fully armored Bakel. The sight of her red skin made him hesitate, but after she needlessly taunted him he furiously accepted her challenge and swung at her with his large cleaver. They clashed and he was actually overpowering her. She was going to lose, so she told him the reason for her coming to find him: to tell him the fate of his mother. The news came as a shock to Bakel and he quickly lost the interest in their duel. His anger shifted from Lamush to their father, but it was overshadowed by the grief that he felt for his mother. Despite all this, he would not stop the fight unless Lamush retracted her challenge, essentially surrendering the duel. She agreed and the two stopped their fight before one of them was injured. Grieving for his mother, Bakel retreated to his longhouse and had his Heart-Wife serve him food and drink. Lamush came with him. He told Lamush of the threat of the Companions and how they had gathered to take him down. She agreed to stay and help him fight them off. While they feasted he introduced his half-sister to his family: his daughter and his wives. In his drunken state he acted aggressively towards his Heart-wife Mornz and his daughter Durzha. After spending the night drinking with his sister, they were awoken to the news that the Companions had set off on another expedition up the mountain. Bakel ordered his men to get ready and sent a few patrols through the tunnels to deal with the humans. However, news later arrived that there were humans in the tunnels. Seeing the threat they posed, he gathered up a force of mighty warriors and went into the mining tunnels to stop the humans. Having pledged her support for him, Lamush joined him in the mines. Bakel ordered the miners to seal off several of the tunnels to trap the humans, but before they could do so one human managed to make it to mine entrance. Bakel had his archers fire on the human, but the arrows did not bring him down. The human charged at them and Bakel went out to meet him in battle. Lamush and the other Orcs watched the chief fight the human. He was relentless in the fight against the human, dealing two fatal wounds to his arm and torso, but the human would not die. Something was making Bakel sloppy and the human managed to cut his neck. However, before the axe could kill him, Bakel used his Oshcrun Standard to burn the human alive. That finally killed the human and his charred corpse fell to the ground. Bakel retreated to see the stronghold's shaman, leaving Boruus in charge of the mine while he got his neck wound healed. Lamush went with her half-brother. She complemented his fighting skill. He told her to warn their father that he was coming to kill him. The old shaman, Mornz's mother, gave him a concoction that healed his wound. However, before they returned to the mining tunnels a lookout warned the chief that a large group of Companions was coming up the side of the mountain towards the stronghold. Bakel told Lamush to go warn Boruus and tell him to hurry up dealing with the humans in the tunnels while he gathered up the women in the stronghold and the archers to protect the Akul Khazak from the incoming Companions. Lamush returned to the mine and informed Boruus of the imminent attack on the stronghold. The humans had managed to make it to the chamber adjacent to the mine entrance and fought off the Orcs that tried to stop them. Boruus had them try to seal the tunnel, but one of the humans used magic to hold the tunnel up despite the Orcs' best efforts to collapse it. The Companions rushed into the mine entrance chamber and Boruus had his soldiers charge to meet them. The Companions formed a shieldwall to protect themselves. The humans had a healer with them that kept their strength boosted, as well as another mage who shot lighting at the Orcs. Despite their best efforts, the Orcs could not break the human lines. Lamush fought against a Shield-Sister and nearly killed her, overwhelming her with the superior Oshcrun strength. Though their fight was cut short with the intervention of the old Harbinger. He had already defeated Boruus, pushing him back, and was not up against Lamush. Her strength seemed superior, but his fighting skills were far beyond hers. Nonetheless, if not for the healer keeping the Harbinger from death, she might have won the battle. The Harbinger widdled her down, not even her Oshcrun Standard was able to defeat him, until she saw no way to win against him. The battle at large had turned in the favor of the humans after the mage exploded the barrels of oil and dealt a crushing blow to the Orc warriors. She retreated from the battle and ran into Boruus once more. He was fighting against the man that her brother had killed and a woman. The charred warrior should have been long dead, but he was more formidable now than when he had faced Bakel. Boruus refused to flee, so Lamush left him to his fate. Lamush retreated to the stronghold on the surface, but found that it was already embroiled in the battle with the Companions. Lamush knew that the stronghold was lost and that her brother would soon meet his end. So she decided to save herself, but the humans had overwhelmed the western part of the stronghold where the entrance was. While she was trying to find a way out, she ran into a group of women and children being led by Mornz and her mother. The Heart-wife told her of a secret sully gate that they could escape through and beckoned the Oshcrun to help them escape the carnage. Lamush agreed and led the Orcs out of the burning stronghold and safely to an ally stronghold to the south. Once there she split off from Mornz, Durzha and the rest of the Orcs and returned home to Crun Beshkar. Personality Lamush is a bloodthirsty warrior of unparalleled vigour, she cares little for what others think of her and her only goal in life is to end her foes. Appearance She appears exceptionally beautiful for an orc, appearing very human-like, she has long dark red hair bound into dreadlocks reaching all the way to the top of her thighs, like all Oshcrun Tribe members every inch of her body is tattooed red, making her skin appear the same colour, due to the Ritual of Blood prominent within it. She stand 208 cm in height and weighs in at around 110 kg, due to the sheer strength of her body. Powers and Abilities In terms of magic and the Thu'um, Lamush knows nothing, her skill is almost entirely with the battleaxe, but she is fearsome without it as well, her sheer strength and skill in hand-to-hand keeps her in top physical shape. She wears Heavy armour and knows how to use her axe efficiently in order to block incoming strikes, although it's not a skill she has practiced. As an Orc, Lamush knows how to survive out in the wilderness and her travels taking her across Skyrim has taught her much as most cities would not harbour an Orc willingly. Lamush, like all orcs, can activate Berserker Rage, making her take only half damage from enemies and deal twice as much. She also has Oshcrun standard, invented by her tribes progenitor Chief Mazok: It causes enemies to take 7 Flame Damage every second and receive 50% less healing for 12 seconds. On top of that she can endure enormous amounts of physical stress, allowing her to keep fighting for an extended period of time. Statistics *Attributes: Strength and Endurance *Major Skills: Master Two-Handed(Axe), Master Heavy Armour, Expert Hand-to-Hand, Expert Survival, Adept Medical, *Minor Skills: Apprentice Block, Apprentice Athletics, Apprentice Acrobatics *Powers: Berserker Rage, Enhanced Toughness, Oshcrun Standard *Equipment: Partial Orcish armour set, oversized Orcish Battleaxe Trivia *Nelthro almost forgot to bring in Lamush when the time was right. *Lamush hardly looks like an orc, this is due to mother's Nedic genes. Category:The Poetic Edda Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Warriors Category:Half-Breeds Category:The Oshcrun Tribe